Harry Potter and the Next Generation
by bemj11
Summary: Harry's son Sirius begins his first year at Hogwarts. Not according to the last book. Sorry. Well, not really too sorry that it doesn't coincide, just sorry certain things happened to certain people, if you know what I mean.-Permanently unfinished
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Sirius James Potter was a boy. A boy who was short for his age and had messy black hair and blue eyes. A boy who looked exactly like his father had at his age except for the fact that his dad had green eyes and wore glasses. Sirius had his mother's eyes. **

**Sirius had a mum named Ginny and a dad named Harry. He had a nine-year-old sister named Virginia. They all lived together in a Muggle neighborhood. Dad felt more comfortable in a Muggle neighborhood. **

**Even though they were a wizarding family, the Potters spent most of their time around and living like Muggles. Both Sirius and his sister were to attend Muggle schools until they were accepted into Hogwarts, a school of magic.**

**It was August 19. Today was Sirius' eleventh birthday. Maybe he would get his acceptance letter from Hogwarts today. He certainly hoped so. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.**

**"Breakfast is ready!" Mum shouted for her children. Sirius got out of bed, threw on some jeans and a T-shirt, and left the room.**

**"Happy birthday!" His sister called, coming from her room. The two clattered downstairs and headed for the table.**

**Mum and Dad were already there, sitting at their seats. The table was set, and eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausages were steaming.**

**Sirius sat down across from his mum and Virginia sat at the end of the table. There was a large package beside Sirius' plate. **

**He looked up at his mum. "Can I open it now?" He asked.**

**"May I." she corrected.**

**"May I?" He repeated impatiently.**

**"Yes you may." Sirius tore open the package and found a broomstick, a Silver Stripe 500, practically the best broom available. He looked to see Mum rolling her eyes, and Dad grinning.**

**"Thanks Dad!" He threw his arms around his dad. "This is so cool! May I go try it out?"**

**Dad opened his mouth, but Mum answered for him. "Finish your breakfast first, and then you and Dad can go flying."**

**"All right!" Sirius hurried through his breakfast, and finished about the same time as his dad.**

**"You ready?" Asked his dad.**

**"Of course. Are you?" Sirius asked with a grin.**

**His dad grinned back. "You bet I am."**

**Dad led the way to the fireplace, and took a pinch of floo powder. "Moonlit Shack!" He said, then disappeared into the fire. Sirius followed suit, and found himself in an abandoned building. **

**It was the same as it always had been. It had only one room, and no furniture. There were marks and dark stains on the floor and walls. Sirius had once asked his dad about the marks and stains, but Dad had simply shrugged and said that someone had used this place before him and didn't need it any more. Sirius had stopped asking, but sometimes he wondered if there had been a murder there or something.**

**"But then wouldn't there be a ghost of some sort?" He would ask himself. Since there was no ghost, there couldn't have been a murder there. Could there?**

**At any rate, Sirius and his dad had been coming here for years. The shack was deep in the woods, far from anyone who might possibly see the two flying around on their broomsticks. The two could fly around for hours, and often did. **

**Today, of course, they would have to be back by four o' clock. That was when Sirius' birthday party was, and they couldn't be late for that. So Sirius and his dad took to the air immediately to get in as much time flying as they could.**

**Before they knew it, it was four o' clock, and Dad motioned for Sirius to land. Sirius grinned and dove for the ground as fast as he could. His dad followed behind, and the two were suddenly hurtling towards the ground. They played this game all the time, seeing who could stay in the dive the longest without falling off the broom. Sirius pulled up at the last second possible, but Dad tumbled off his broom as it stopped and rolled along the grass. Then he sat up and grinned.**

**"Looks like you won this round." Dad laughed. "Come on, or we're going to be late. You know how your mum gets when we're late."**

**"Yeah." Agreed Sirius, and the two headed for home.**

**"You're late." Said Mum as they came through the fireplace. "Sirius, upstairs now and take a shower. You two are filthy. Harry, you can get in after he's finished."**

**"Yes, Mum." Sirius said, and hurried upstairs to shower.**

**Ten minutes later, Sirius came running back down the stairs. Guests had already started arriving, but they were mostly people Dad had known in school, so he didn't know any of the other kids very well.**

**There were the Weasleys, with their four kids, three with bright red hair like their dad and one with brown hair like her Mum. Then there were the Longbottoms, and their daughter. And of course, the Finnegans, with their kid. Mostly they would hang out with Virginia, and Sirius would sit and listen to the adults. They always had some great stories.**

**But they brought presents, as he and Virginia did when they were invited to their birthday parties, so it was okay. So what if the kids barely knew each other at all? Sirius was used to it, as were the others, so it didn't really bother any of them.**

**Mum always had a specific way of doing birthday parties. First there were drinks and chips and dip, then there was ice cream, then came the 'Happy Birthday' song and cake. After that they would play games outside, and then there would be a piñata. Then presents would be opened, and after that parents would sit around and talk, and the kids would just run around the house and yard. All in all, it was a great plan.**

**Of course, presents were the best part. This year, Sirius got a multi-color ink quill set, a practice snitch, a joke kit, and a T-shirt that said, "How would I know what the teacher wants to talk to you about, Mum?"**

**Sirius sat and looked through his presents, eavesdropping as the parents sat around the table. Maybe he would hear another story about the crazy professors at Hogwarts or the infamous Weasley twins.**

**"So I heard he's coming back." Mum said, looking over at Mrs. Weasley. "Is that true?"**

**"He might be coming back. You know how that is. He said he'd have to see." She replied.**

**"He'd have to see?" Dad cut in. "That sounds a lot like him, doesn't it, Ron?"**

**Mr. Weasley laughed. "Yeah, well, He did show up."**

**"Late." Added Mrs. Weasley.**

**"True." He agreed.**

**"What?" Asked Mr. Longbottom. "Showed up for what?"**

**"Well," Mr. Weasley answered, " 'Mione and I invited him to our wedding, and he shrugged and said he'd try to be there, but couldn't make any promises, but best wishes."**

**The adults burst into laughter at this. Finally Mr. Finnegan calmed down and asked, "So what would he be teaching, then? DADA?"**

**Dad shook his head.**

**"That job's already been taken." Mrs. Weasley explained. "Besides, he said something about being busy most of the time. I think he's starting a dueling club."**

**"As long as it's better than the last one." Muttered Mum, and the rest of the adults agreed. **

**"Anything's bound to be better than him, Ginny." Said Mr. Weasley.**

**"Especially if it's Professor Lupin." Agreed Mr. Longbottom. **

**"No contest there." Added Mr. Finnegan. "Professor Lupin could kick Lockhart's butt any day."**

**The other adults agreed.**

**That night, in bed, Sirius wondered who this Professor Lupin could be. Some mighty dueler, no doubt. A big, strong, fast guy. Maybe around his parents' age, maybe he had even gone to school with them. The best of the best.**

**When Sirius went to Hogwarts, would he be able to meet this dueler? Maybe he could take the dueling class. And maybe he could become so good, he could duel with Professor Lupin. And then, if he were a Gryffindor, he wouldn't have to worry about any Slytherins.**

**But what if the Professor were mean, stern, tough, harsh, and demanding? What if he didn't like Sirius and wouldn't let him take the class? What if first years weren't allowed to take the class? What then?**

**But, despite these questions, Sirius soon fell asleep, and the next thing he knew, it was morning.**

**"Sirius!" Called his Mum. "Breakfast is ready! Hurry Up!"**

**Sirius climbed out of bed, threw on his new T-shirt and a pair of jeans, and clambered downstairs.**

**The rest of the family was at the table, and Virginia was grinning madly, as if she were up to something.**

**"What are you up to?" He asked.**

**"Nothing!" She protested, a gleam in her eye.**

**"No, really, what is it?"**

**Virginia covered her mouth with her hands. Then she burst out. "You got a letter! It's by your plate!"**

**Sirius looked, and sure enough, there was a letter by his plate. He picked up the envelope, it was addressed to him. He turned it over.**

**It bore the Hogwarts Seal.**

**He had been accepted! Into Hogwarts! Sirius let out a whoop and jumped up and down. "Yes!" He opened the letter and read it.**

**"Congratulations!" Dad said, hugging Sirius.**

**"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Virginia shouted, as if she herself had been accepted.**

**"Sit down and eat." Mum told the family. "And congratulations dear, we're very proud of you. Now eat up."**

**"I'm too excited to eat, Mum." Sirius complained.**

**"You will eat if you want to get your school supplies today." She replied.**

**"In that case, I'm starved, Mum. Where's the food?"**

**"I thought so." Mum said, a twinkle in her eye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Breakfast was finally over, and Sirius and his Dad flooed to Diagon Alley. Sirius had never been there before, and it was amazing. There was stuff to see everywhere he looked. Witches and Wizards were everywhere, and as soon as they caught sight of Sirius' dad, people stopped and stared. Soon no one was moving.**

**"Hi, everyone." Dad said awkwardly. "Don't stop what you're doing on my account." And with that, every one surged forward to talk and shake hands with Sirius' dad.**

**"Why do they like you so much, Dad?" Sirius asked.**

**"I'll tell you later." Whispered Dad. "For now, stay close, and don't get lost."**

**Sirius tried not to get lost, but people were jostling and pushing and moving, and Sirius soon found himself lost in the crowd. The only thing to do was to somehow get free of all those people. Sirius set out, and soon found himself outside of the group of people, but his dad was nowhere to be seen.**

**"He's probably still stuck in the middle." Sirius said to himself. "The best thing to do would be to wait right here for him."**

**So he waited, and looked around him. There were many interesting buildings and nearby, all brightly decorated and advertising a huge variety of amazing things.**

**One building in particular caught his eye. It wasn't as nice as the other buildings, actually kind of boring by comparison. It had an old looking banner reading:**

_Quixote's Second Hand Books_

_Some have been used twice, Some have been used more,_

_But there's no better price, That's one thing for sure!_

_Find what you need for the price you want!_

**The store seemed to draw Sirius irresistibly towards it. Before he realized it, he was standing at the door looking in. There were books everywhere. The only thing to do was go inside. Sirius pushed the door open and stepped through. **

**An old man with long white hair and missing an eye appeared out of nowhere. "Can I help you Sonny?" He croaked, advancing upon Sirius. "What kind of book would you like?" All the time he was coming closer to Sirius.**

**With a yelp, Sirius ducked to one side and slipped past the man. Then he ducked around the corner of the shelf of books farthest from the door. And promptly ran into someone. Four or five books hit the floor. Sirius looked at the person he had knocked over.**

**He was very thin, and looked sick. He was probably old too, judging by the grey in his hair. He was very pale, and at the moment had had the breath knocked out of him. He also looked very surprised.**

**"Sorry, sir." Sirius jumped up and began apologizing, hurrying to pick up the fallen books, lest the poor man he had knocked down become upset. Boy was he in trouble now. "I didn't see you there, and I know I wasn't looking, but I came here with my dad and then he was surrounded by a bunch of people and we got separated and then I saw this place and I couldn't **_**not**_** come in and then there was this creepy old guy and I was trying to get away from him because he freaked me out and then I ran into you and it was an accident, I didn't hurt you did I? I am so so so so so sorry."**

**The man just looked at Sirius from where he was still sitting on the floor. Then he stood up, and was very tall, but it made him look even thinner than he had before. The man dusted himself off, then began to reply. His voice was very hoarse, as if he had a sore throat. "It's quite all right, young man. Nothing to worry about."**

**"Are you okay?" Sirius couldn't help asking, the man looked ready to fall over.**

**"Quite all right. Just a bit surprised." Sirius handed the man his books. "Thank you." He replied.**

**"Are you sure you're okay?" Sirius was pretty sure this guy would probably collapse soon. **

**The man smiled. "I am fine, young man. You might, however, in the future be more careful of who you tell you are lost, and who you speak to at all."**

**Sirius blinked. "I know, don't talk to strangers." This was something that had been pounded into his and his sister's head since they could talk.**

**"Right. Now what did you say your name was, young man?" He asked.**

**"I thought we weren't supposed to talk to strangers." Sirius countered, suspiciously. Who was this strange person?**

**"But I am not a stranger, young man." The man replied. "I am Remus."**

**"Oh." Said Sirius. "I am Sirius."**

**Upon hearing his name, Remus seemed to look very sad for a second, but suddenly the expression was gone, and Sirius couldn't be certain he had seen it at all. "Well, then. Pleased to meet you, Sirius." Remus shook his hand. "Now, am I correct in guessing that you are eleven years old?"**

**"Yes sir." Sirius replied. Remus smiled.**

**"And am I also correct then in guessing that you are getting ready to go to Hogwarts?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Then you are in luck." Remus said, then looked at Sirius, waiting for him to ask why.**

**"Why?" Asked Sirius. **

**"Because," said Remus, pointing, "today there is a special."**

**"A special?" Sirius looked where Remus was pointing. A sign on the counter said:**

**Special:**

**All eleven year olds getting ready to begin their first year at Hogwarts are entitled to receive one book of their choice from this store, and their parent is entitled to a book of their choice for half the regular price.**

**Sirius looked at Remus. "So I could get a free book?"**

**Remus nodded. **

**"Cool. But what kind of books do they have here?"**

**"All kinds. But what I would suggest is this one." And with that he pulled a book off the shelf. **

**It was a hardback book with a black cover and writing that flashed from silver to gold to purple to blue. The title of this book was:**

**Hogwarts: A newcomer's guide**

All you could possibly need to know about Hogwarts

**"It isn't like Hogwarts: A History, is it?" Sirius asked. That was possibly one of the most boring books in existence.**

**"Oh, no. Certainly not." Remus assured him. "This was written by one of the great Marauders."**

**"The Marauders?" Sirius asked. He had heard a little bit about them, but not much. They were troublemakers from Sirius' grandfather's time, supposedly the worst trouble-makers in the history of the school. "Awesome!"**

**"Yes, well. Just go and tell Max that you are a first year and have chosen your book." Remus said.**

**"Max?" Sirius asked.**

**"The owner." Remus answered.**

**"The freaky guy?"**

**"Yes. He's actually a very nice person. Very friendly."**

**"Are you sure?" Sirius couldn't help but feel nervous."**

**"Quite. Go on, now. Then you should probably go find your father. He's probably wondering where you are."**

**"Okay. Bye, Remus. Nice meeting you." Sirius turned around and slowly approached the counter. The man was staring at him.**

**"Can I help you?" The man sounded unhappy. Sirius gulped, then, gathering his courage, he spoke.**

**"Yes sir, I'm a first-year, and just turned eleven yesterday, and your sign said I could get a free book and I would like this one, please."**

**"You are a first year?" The man spoke slowly and deliberately.**

**"Yes sir."**

**"And you are eleven?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"And you want a book?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"And you've chosen this one?" he held up the book.**

**"Yes sir."**

**The man broke into a smile. "Why, that's excellent! Wonderful! Marvelous! Great! Here you go!" And he handed Sirius the book. "Congratulations!" He said warmly. "How delightful! Hogwarts is a wonderful place! I'm sure you will love it!"**

**"Thank you sir, I'm sure I will."**

**"You are very welcome!"**

**"Yes, well, my Dad's waiting for me, so I gotta go."**

**"Of course! Wonderful meeting you! Have a great day!"**

**"You too, sir." Sirius answered, and left. His dad was just finishing up a conversation with a witch with short black hair. Sirius waited for them to finish talking, then approached his dad.**

**"There you are!" Dad exclaimed. "I thought you had gotten lost."**

**"I did, but then I found where you were. And look, the guy in that store was giving away a book of our choice to any first years!" He showed his dad the book. "It's said to have been written by a Marauder!"**

**Dad chuckled. "Well, it's probably best not to let your mum know that." **

**"Yeah, you're probably right." Mum didn't seem to like it when Sirius caused any sort of trouble at all, so it would probably be best if she didn't know who had written the book.**

**"So where are we going first?" Sirius asked.**

**"Ollivanders."**

**"Ollivander's?"**

**"Wand shop."**

**"Oh." Sirius was silent for a moment. "Dad, why did all those people want to shake your hand and talk to you?" **

**Dad sighed. "There are some things I haven't told you and your sister, and maybe I should have. I wanted to wait until you both were older, and some of it isn't easy to talk about. Your mum thought we should have told you from the beginning, but- I wasn't ready to talk about it, I guess."**

**"Oh. So will you tell us when we get home?" Sirius asked.**

**Dad smiled, but it was a sort of far away smile. "I promise."**

**The two were now in front of Ollivander's Wand Shop. Dad opened the door, and the two entered the shop.**

**An old man walked up to the two. "Harry Potter." He said. "It has been quite some time. And this is young Sirius Potter. I have been expecting you, and have just the right wand." He held out a box. "Try it." He said.**

**Sirius took the wand from the box. The wood was grey, and it felt strangely heavy despite its small size. But it also felt right, as if it had been trying Sirius as an owner and Sirius had been chosen.**

**"Perfect." Ollivander was satisfied. "Seven galleons, please."**

**"What's it made out of?" Dad asked as he paid for the wand.**

**Ollivander shrugged, "Who knows? One thing for certain, it is a good match. Good day Harry, Sirius."**

**"That guy is weird." Sirius whispered as they left.**

**"He always had been." Sirius' dad replied, though he seemed preoccupied. He was so preoccupied, in fact, that he nearly ran into the girl standing in front of him before he saw her.**

**"Excuse me." She said, as if she hadn't been standing still and Sirius' dad the one who had been walking. **

**"Excuse me." Said Sirius' dad.**

**"To be certain." She said. The girl was small, had waist-length brown hair that had a streak of grey running through one side of what would have been her bangs had they not been as long as the rest of her hair and parted just slightly off the middle. Her eyes were the color of violets, but didn't seem to be focused on anything at all. When she spoke, her voice was soft and whispery. "I must admit to being misplaced. I am in search of Quixote's Second Hand Books. Knowest thou were it may be found?"**

**"Where?" Asked Sirius' dad.**

**"It's that way." Sirius pointed to where he had been not too long ago. **

**"Many thanks." Said the girl. "Might I know your name?"**

**Sirius looked at his dad, who shrugged. He was as confused as Sirius. "My name is Sirius. What's yours?"**

**"I am called Andromeda." She turned to leave. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Fare thee well." She left, her eyes still unfocused. How she avoided running into anything or anybody, Sirius had no idea. **

**"There are a lot of strange people here, dad." Sirius said. **

**"True." His dad agreed. "Shall we go get your schoolbooks?"**

**"Sure."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**That evening, the four Potters were seated around the dining room table. "Today Sirius asked me how everyone at Diagon Alley seemed to know me. Tonight I will tell you children what I have spoken to very few people, the truth of my life."**

**"I was born to James and Lilly Potter, a wizard and which who opposed Voldemort-you know who he is. James had three friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. During the war, my parents became a target of Voldemort's. They knew a close friend was a spy, but didn't know who.**

**"When I was about a year old, Peter, the spy, betrayed them. Voldemort murdered my Mum and Dad, but when he tried to use the killing curse on me, it backfired, crippling Voldemort to the extent that many believed him dead.**

**"I was sent to live with my mum's sister and her family, who were Muggles, and hated me for being what they considered a freak. I grew up with no knowledge whatsoever of the wizarding world. When I was eleven, I was accepted into Hogwarts.**

**"During my first year I stopped a servant of Voldemort, Professor Quirrell, from getting a sorcerer's stone and reviving Voldemort. During my second, I found the Chamber of Secrets, killed a Basilisk, and once again stopped Voldemort from being revived. In my third year, I met two friends of my father, Remus and Sirius. In my fourth, I was entered into the Tri-Wizarding tournament and won, but in the process Voldemort finally managed to be revived. In my fifth year I found that Voldemort was using my thoughts against me and lost Sirius, my godfather. In my sixth year, Headmaster Dumbledore was murdered by Snape, a death eater whom he trusted. The summer after my sixth year, blaming myself for their deaths, I went after Voldemort with no plan whatsoever.**

**"I was 'kidnapped' by Snape, who kept me locked in a shack in the middle of nowhere until I came to my senses. We dueled, fought, and shouted at each other for a month. Eventually I was so worn down and sick that he had to find help.**

**"He found Remus, who hadn't been handling the deaths of Sirius and Dumbledore very well either. He wanted to talk, but I didn't. I would do anything to avoid talking. Once I nearly killed him. But he eventually made me realize something, as he realized it himself. **

**"I returned to school that fall, and began studying in earnest. I was always learning some new spell, and learned a lot about magic from my professors, and those who weren't. In the spring of that year, Voldemort attacked the school. I challenged him, and he was too proud to resist a formal duel. I didn't fight fair, and he lost. I cheated, used dark curses, and killed him. For that I was made a hero.**

**"For a while after that I lost myself. I bought a small house in the middle of nowhere, and avoided the world. Ginny tracked me down, and helped me find myself again. Then I married her.**

**"And that is the story, more or less, of the great Harry Potter." Dad finished up.**

**Sirius sat silent, lost in thought. His dad was a hero. It was a lot of information to take in at once. The other three were still too, lost in thought.**

**Then Mum stirred. "All right you two, time for bed." She said.**

**Sirius silently went up stairs and got ready to sleep. "My dad's a hero." He muttered as he slipped into bed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**"Sirius, get up! You're going to be late!" The weeks had flown by, and today Sirius would be leaving for Hogwarts. Sirius jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes, and ran downstairs.**

**"I'm ready!" He announced, slightly out of breath.**

**"Not until you've had some breakfast!" Mum called, coming into the living room with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Here, breakfast is ready."**

**Sirius rushed through breakfast as quickly as he could. "I'm ready!" He announced, putting his plate in the sink.**

**"All right then, let's go." Dad said, leading the way out to the car. Sirius got in, so did Dad, and they were off!**

**Soon they reached the train station, and soon it was time for Sirius to leave.**

**"Bye, son, take care." Dad gave Sirius a big hug.**

**"Love you, Dad." Sirius said.**

**"Love you too. See you at Christmas." **

**"Yeah. Bye."**

**Sirius pulled away from his dad, squared his shoulders, and boarded the train. He walked along, looking for an empty compartment. The train was full, excluding the last compartment, but there was already a girl in there.**

**Sirius knocked, and opened the door. "Hi." He said.**

**"Hi." She had shoulder-length brown hair, and brown eyes, "You're Sirius Potter."**

**"Yeah, who are you?"**

**"Mary Longbottom. I was at your party."**

**"Oh, yeah. I didn't recognize you without your parents."**

**"You are too much like your dad for me not to."**

**"Oh. Do you mind if I sit here?"**

**"It doesn't matter, I can't stop you, but I don't mind."**

**"Thanks."**

**"You're welcome."**

**Sirius sat down. "So, what house do you want to be in?" He asked.**

**Mary shrugged, "I don't know. Dad was a Gryffindor. Mum was a Ravenclaw. One of those two houses, I guess. As long as I'm not in Slytherin." She shuddered.**

**"Definitely." Agreed Sirius. "Both Mum and Dad were Gryffindors. That's what I want to be."**

**"Cool, I guess." Mary replied. "Would it bother you if I were to read?" She asked, pulling out a book.**

**"No, go ahead." She did, and Sirius found himself wishing for a book to read. Then he remembered that his book from the second hand shop was still in his jacket. He pulled it out, and began reading.**

_Chapter One_

_So, you have been accepted into Hogwarts, have you? Since it is possible that you could be Muggle-born, we will start at the beginning. Hogwarts is a school, where you can learn magic, and yes you can eventually learn to turn people into toads if you would like. There are seven years of schooling, and you are recognized often by what year you are in._

_You may also be recognized by what house you are in. Houses are like teams, but each house has different characteristics. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is known for its courage, Ravenclaw for wisdom. Hufflepuff is known for loyalty, and Slytherin is the house of the cunning._

_Before we go on, there are some wizarding terms you may or may not know. If you do not already know these terms, it would be good for you to learn them now._

_**Muggle- **__a person who cannot do magic_

_**Muggle-Born- **__a witch or wizard with Muggle parents_

_**Phan- **__a witch or wizard with one Muggle parent_

_**Suib- **__A person who cannot do magic and has one or more magical parents _

_**Pureblood- **__A person whose parents and their parent's parents and there parent's parent's parent's parents and so forth were not married to any Muggles._

_**Mudblood- **__An extremely vulgar name for a Muggle-Born –Do Not Use!_

**There was a knock on the door, and Sirius looked up. Anna, one of the Weasleys, was peaking in. "Hi." She said.**

**"Hi, Anna." Mary replied. **

**"May we come in?" Anna asked. "Everywhere else is full."**

**"You may." Mary replied, and then went back to her book.**

**Anna came in, and another red-head followed close behind. The two sat down, and at first glance, Sirius thought maybe he was her brother, but then he realized he had never seen the boy before.**

**As if reading his thoughts, Anna spoke. "No, he's not my brother. He's my cousin."**

**"One of them, anyway." The boy added, and the two rolled their eyes. **

**"One of them, anyway, this is Adrian." She introduced the boy.**

**"Hi." Said Adrian.**

**"Hi." Said Sirius. "I'm Sirius."**

**"Cool. Do you like quidditch?"**

**"Do I ever!" The two were soon deep in conversation about quidditch in general, interesting plays, and who the best team was. Anna rolled her eyes and joined Mary in reading.**

**Before they knew it, the train had arrived at the school. The students left the train and headed up to the school, and the sorting.**

**The students came in and stood, waiting for their names to be called out to be sorted. Sirius didn't pay much attention to the sorting, finding it more interesting to look around, but suddenly his name was called.**

**"Potter, Sirius" The headmistress called out.**

**He walked up to the hat, and placed it on his head. A voice whispered in his ear.**

**"A Potter, eh? Well, let's see. Not very cunning, but very loyal. Very smart, and very brave, though you may not realize it yet. You would do well in any house but Slytherin, but where do you want to go? I see, well, in that case, **

**"Gryffindor!" There was a burst of applause from the table as Sirius took his seat. Anna and Adrian smiled at him as he sat down. **

**"You're one of us, mate!" Adrian cheered. "Awesome!"**

**"Yeah." Agreed Anna.**

**The rest of the sorting went by quickly, and a rather stern looking witch stood up.**

**"That's Headmistress McGonagall." Adrian whispered.**

**"Welcome to those of you who are new, and to those of you who are not, welcome back. I hope you all enjoy the time you spend here at Hogwarts, and learn from it.**

**"There are just a few rules that I would like to remind you of. First, the forbidden forest is, as its name implies, forbidden. Second, the Whomping Willow is NOT a toy. Several students were injured by it last year, and therefore any students caught within twenty feet of the Willow without staff permission will receive detention. Curfew is, of course, ten o' clock.**

**"I would now like to introduce you to your new Professors. Coming to teach Defense against the Dark Arts, we have Professor Potter."**

**The Hall went silent for a moment, then the students burst into thunderous applause. . Sirius nearly choked. His dad was teaching? He caught his dad's eye, and Dad mouthed the word "surprise" and waved.**

**"Is that Harry Potter?" A girl asked. She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders. **

**"Yeah." Sirius answered.**

**"Is that your dad?" Adrian asked, his mouth gaping.**

**"Yeah." **

**"Cool." Said the girl, and Adrian nodded.**

**Sirius' dad sat down.**

**"Now, as you know, we have begun several new classes this year, and I would like you to welcome Professor Weasley who will be teaching Mathematics."**

**A tall red-head stood up, and waved. As students applauded him, He waved at Adrian and Anna, then winked at the brown haired Professor a few seats down from him.**

**"That's our uncle." Adrian explained.**

**"Oh." Said Sirius. "What about the Professor he winked at?"**

**"That's my Mum." Anna said softly, and Sirius barely heard her reply. She looked embarrassed by that fact.**

**"Nothing wrong with that." Said Sirius. "Apparently my Dad's a teacher too." She looked up from the table, and flashed Sirius a quick smile.**

**McGonagall continued. "Madame Pomfrey will be teaching the class on Healing Arts, and Professor Snape will be teaching a class on Sciences."**

**Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape both nodded briefly. Madame Pomfrey seemed nice enough, but the greasy-haired Professor Snape certainly looked as if teaching a science class were the last thing he wanted to do.**

**"Don't mind him." Whispered the brown haired girl who had asked about Sirius' dad. "Dad says he's just a nasty sort of person."**

**"Thanks." Sirius replied, as McGonagall began speaking again.**

**"Lastly we have a music class and the dueling club, both of which will be taught by Professor Lupin, who could not be here tonight.**

**"Now, I am sure you are all ready to begin the feast, so enjoy." As the Headmistress sat down, food began appearing on the tables, and the students began to dig in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The next morning at breakfast, Sirius received his schedule. As he began to eat, he looked over it.**

**Schedule:**

**ClassProfessorDaysTime**

_TransfigurationH. Weasley__M W F9:00-10:30_

_CharmsF. FlitwickM W F11: 00-12:30_

_Defense Against H. PotterMWF1:00-3:00_

_The Dark Arts_

_History of MagicBinnsT Th9:00-10:00_

_HerbologySproutT Th10:30-11:30_

_PotionsS. SnapeT Th12:30-2:00_

_FlyingHoochT Th2:30-3:30_

_Healing Arts__P. PomfreyM-Th4:00-5:00_

_Sciences__S. SnapeM4:00-5:00_

_Mathematics__F. WeasleyF4:00-5:00_

_Dueling Club__R. LupinS9:00-1200_

_Music__R. Lupin__S1:00-2:00_

Please Note: All underlined classes are optional.

**"Not a bad schedule, is it?" Sirius looked up to see the brown-haired girl sit down across from him. "I'm Alexandra." She introduced herself. "Alexandra Finnegan.**

**"Sirius Potter." Sirius replied.**

**"So, your dad's Harry Potter." She said.**

**"Yeah."**

**"What's it like?" She asked.**

**"What's what like?" Sirius asked in reply, unsure of what she was talking about.**

**"Living with him. He is a hero, after all."**

**Sirius thought for a moment. "It's just like living with everyone else, I suppose. I mean, I only just recently found out he was a hero."**

**"Really? He didn't tell you?" Alexandra asked. "Weird."**

**Sirius shrugged. "Well, he said something about not really being ready to talk to anyone about it before, so it wasn't like he was hiding things from us."**

**"Us?" She asked.**

**"Yeah, me and my sister, Virginia. She's nine years old. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" **

**Alexandra shook her head. "I'm an only child."**

**"I have three." Said Anna, sitting down. "Jacob, who's fifteen, Erin, who's twelve, and Vanessa Dawn, who's nine."**

**"That's nothing." Said Adrian, as he too joined the group. "I have ten siblings." Anna stuck her tongue out at him, and he retaliated in the same manner. **

**"Wow." Said Sirius.**

**"Wow." Agreed Alexandra.**

**"Yeah, well, first there's Jonah and Micah, who are twins and fifteen. Then there's Elimelech, who is fourteen. Then come Melody and Harmony, who are also twins, and are twelve. Then there's me, of course. Next come Victor and Vanessa, another set of twins, and they are nine. Last are Faith, Grace, and Hope, triplets, and five years old."**

**"Wow." Said Alexandra again.**

**"We need to go." Said Anna. "We have Transfiguration, and I don't want to be late." **

**The other three agreed, and the four went to class.**

**Professor Weasley was waiting for them. She smiled cheerfully as the class took their seats "Good morning class. I am, for those of you who do not know, Professor Weasley. For those of you who may be wondering, no, the other Professor Weasley is not my husband. He is my husband's brother. And Mr. Weasley, if I have the slightest bit of trouble from you I will lock you in the closet." She said matter-of-factly, as if it were the most ordinary thing to say. "And no, he is neither mine nor Professor Weasley's son, he is the son of another brother of my husband's."**

**Sirius was beginning to wonder exactly how many people were in the Weasley family. **

**Professor Weasley continued. "We will begin with roll call, so I can fit each name on my list with a face, and hopefully won't have to ask you for your name again later."**

**When she finished calling roll, Professor Weasley resumed speaking. "Welcome to Transfiguration class, where you will learn how to transfigure objects into other, different objects. For today, open your book to page three, and begin reading the section on beginning transfiguration. When you have finished reading, raise your hand and I will bring you a match, which you are to begin trying to transfigure into a needle. Do not be discouraged if you find this difficult when someone else finds it easy. Very few students manage to complete this on their first day of class. You may begin now."**

**Sirius began, and found the reading actually pretty interesting. He quickly finished reading the assignment, and raised his hand. **

**As Professor Weasley began to come his way, he realized that Anna also had her hand raised, and Adrian had his. Professor Weasley handed out the matches, and Sirius pulled out his wand and got to work focusing on his match.**

**Soon it began to turn silver. Then the end began to turn pointy. Just to make sure it was pointy, Sirius touched the tip of it with his finger.**

**"Ouch!" He said in a whisper. Then he stuck his finger in his mouth. It was definitely pointy enough.**

**Next a hole began to appear in the en opposite of the point. And finally, his needle was complete. Sirius raised his hand. **

**"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Asked Professor Weasley. **

**"I think I'm finished, Professor." Sirius said.**

**"Well, let us see." She took the needle, and inspected thoroughly. "Excellent job, Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor." She said. Sirius felt proud to be the first Gryffindor to earn points in his year.**

**By the end of the class, Adrian and Anna had completed hers, and Alexandra's match had turned silver and begun to be pointy.**

**"Class Dismissed." Said Professor Weasley. "Excellent work today."**

**The next class on Sirius' schedule was charms with Professor Flitwick. As Sirius entered the room, he was a bit surprised by the tiny many sitting on a stack of books on the chair behind his desk.**

**He immediately set them to levitating feathers. "The spell is 'Wingardium Leviosa.' Swish your wand and flick your wrist as you say it. Swish and flick."**

**Sirius spent the whole class period trying, but much to his dismay, his feather would not move. He looked over to see Anna's hovering nicely above her head, and saw Adrian beside frowning beside her.**

**"Wingardium Leviosa!" He cried, but his feather simply rolled over listlessly.**

**Sirius sighed. He was not very good at Charms, if this class was any indication. Of course, he had never tried anything like that before, so maybe he wasn't completely hopeless.**

**"Everyone has their strengths." Anna was explaining over lunch. "I may be good at Charms, but you're awesome at Transfiguration. Adrian here is better at Divination, which we don't even have yet."**

**"And I am great with animals." Alexandra added.**

**"So there's nothing to feel bad about." Anna continued. "Nobody else had gotten theirs to levitate by the end of class either."**

**"Okay." Said Sirius. He felt better. "So are you guys planning on going to any of the extra classes?" He asked.**

**Alexandra shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it just sounds like extra work to me."**

**"I'm going to all of them." Anna announced. "I want to learn everything I can about magic."**

**"What about you?" Sirius asked Adrian.**

**"I'm going to go to them all, and see which ones I like. If I like it, I'll stay, but if I don't, I won't."**

**"That sounds like a good idea." Sirius said. "That way at least you've given them all a try."**

**"True." Conceded Alexandra. **

**"Are you going to try them?" Sirius asked her.**

**"Maybe. I don't know."**

**"Who knows?" Said Adrian. "You might find you like some of them."**

**"Okay, I'll try them." Alexandra agreed.**

**"Cool." Said Sirius.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Sirius entered the classroom, and sat down. He was nervous. What would it be like having his dad as a professor? Would his dad treat him differently from the rest of the class? Would he treat him like any other student? Which would be better? **

**What if he disappointed or embarrassed his dad in front of the class? Then what? What if the other kids thought he was a teacher's pet?**

**Everyone else was arriving. Did they realize that Professor Potter was Sirius' Dad? What would they think? **

**"Hello!" Announced Professor Potter cheerfully, entering the room. He looked around as he walked to the front of the room. "It looks like everybody's here, so let's go ahead and get started." He opened the textbook, leafed through it, closed it abruptly, and dropped it in the wastebasket.**

**"Right, well, if you feel like reading your textbooks, go ahead. I may give extra credit to anyone who reads the thing through, but it certainly isn't required."**

**Sirius looked around at the other kids. Most were just staring at his dad with mouths hanging open.**

**"Right, well, I'm not good very good at speeches, but in this class you will be learning to defend yourselves against the Dark Arts, and while theory can have its uses, there is no substitute for practical learning. It is all very well and good to know the language base, origin, inventor, and so on and so forth of the leg-locker curse, but all that knowledge won't do you any good if you can't defend yourself against or counter the spell.**

**"We will alternate between learning to defend against the Dark Arts and learning about Dark creatures. We will start this week with Dark Arts and alternate every other week. Now, take out your wands, please."**

**Sirius stood with the rest of the students, wand ready. "Today we will be learning a Disarming Charm. When in a battle or duel, point your wand at your enemy and say, 'Expelliarmus!' Make sure your pronunciation is correct. In fact, why don't we say it together a few times?"**

**"Expelliarmus." Said the students unenthusiastically. **

**"Good." Said Sirius' dad. "Sirius." He looked at his son. "Come here."**

**Sirius, his face turning red, walked to the front of the room.**

**"This," said Sirius' Dad, "is my son, Sirius. Which means that he gets the debatable honor of being a demonstration." Sirius stood facing his dad, as if they were dueling. "Expelliarmus!" **

**Sirius' wand flew from his hands and landed neatly in his father's. **

**"Thank you, Sirius, you may sit down now." Sirius sat down. "Now, I would like you to pair into groups of two and practice disarming each other for the rest of class. Every five minutes, you will find a new partner."**

**Sirius paired up with Adrian, who looked nervous. "You first." Adrian said.**

**"Okay." Sirius pointed his wand at Adrian and said, "Expelliarmus!" Surprisingly, Adrian's wand left Adrian and came to Sirius on the first try."**

**"Awesome." Said Adrian. "But what if I can't do it?"**

**"Nonsense." Said Sirius. "It's easy."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive."**

**Adrian readied himself, took a deep breath, and "Epellarmus!" He cried. Nothing happened. "I knew I couldn't do it." He said.**

**"I think you just pronounced it wrong is all." Sirius said, trying to be helpful. "You said Epillarmus. It's Expelliarmus."**

**"Oh. Expelliarmus!" This time, Sirius' wand went flying across the room, nearly hitting the professor in the back of the hand. "Sorry!" Called Adrian.**

**"Don't worry about it." Said Sirius' dad, coming over to the two. "You've got most of it down. You just have to work on calling it to you. That takes time."**

**Next Sirius was paired with Anna, who also had a little bit of trouble with getting the wand to come to her. Sirius tried to help her, but she was going to have to work at it.**

**Then Sirius found himself paired with a girl he hadn't met before. Her hair hung down loose past her waist, and it was red. Not the ordinary red for hair, her hair was bright red, the red of a muggle stop sign. Even her eyelashes and eyebrows were red. Her eyes were grey.**

**"Hi." He said.**

**"Ready?" She asked.**

**"I guess." He said, starting to raise his wand. **

**Before he realized what had happened, the girl had shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and his wand was in her hand. She grinned.**

**"You weren't ready." She said, a hint of amusement in her voice. **

**"I didn't think you meant that second." Sirius grumbled. He wasn't sure he liked this girl.**

**"Sorry." She said, but didn't really look it. "Now are you ready?"**

**He was this time, and nodded. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted, but she had been a second faster, and once again his wand was in her hand.**

**"Three out of five?" He asked. She nodded, and he wondered if she thought this was a game. "Ready?" He asked, and as she nodded added, "Expelliarmus!" **

**That time he got her. "Wow." She said. "That was fast. You're pretty good at this."**

**"Thanks." He said. "You're not so bad yourself."**

**"I know." She grinned, and left. Class was over. Sirius and his dad were the only people left in the room.**

**"So?" Asked Dad. "What did you think?"**

**"That was cool, I guess." Sirius answered. "But why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?"**

**"I wanted it to be a surprise." Dad said, smiling. **

**"Oh. It was a pretty awesome surprise, I guess. Anyway, I gotta go. See ya."**

**"See you."**

**"Love you."**

**"Love you too."**

**Healing Arts was to be held in the Hospital Wing. "Good afternoon, class." Said Madame Pomfrey. "Due to the fact that many students of all ages have a tendency to injure themselves often, we have decided to start this class. You will begin by learning general first aid, and move on to some simple healing spells. As the year progresses, we may gradually begin to learn more complex spells, but that depends on how well you learn."**

**They learned how to treat minor scratches properly. "You have no idea," Said Madame Pomfrey, "how very few people know how to properly treat even a minor abrasion." The class was a bit boring, and Sirius hoped it would get more interesting as the year went on.**

**Next came Science class with Professor Snape. Sirius had been told Snape was horrible, but had not met the man himself. He hoped he wasn't as bad as people had said. Sirius had heard a lot of rumors. **

**The class was being held in the dungeon, where Professor Snape also had his Potions classes. It was gloomy and drafty. The students sat around talking in hushed tones. They all seemed nervous about meeting the Professor.**

**The door opened and Professor Snape swept into the room. "Good evening, class." He said in tone that made it obvious he didn't mean it. "It has been decided that it would be wise to begin teaching you about the Muggle subject of sciences, and it has also been decided that I was the best choice for teaching this subject. Open your books."**

**He obviously did not want to be teaching this class. **

**The class went by slowly, and Sirius was truly miserable. Not only was Snape hateful to everyone, but he also seemed to severely dislike Sirius for some reason. He kept shooting dark looks at Sirius throughout class. Sirius was only too glad to escape at the end of class.**

** The end of Sirius' first day of school had ended, and Sirius was exhausted. He went up to the dorm, got in bed, and promptly fell asleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**"Wake up!" Someone was yelling. Very loudly. Sirius opened his eyes and saw a face very close to his.**

**"AHHHH!" He yelled, jumping out of bed. **

**"AUGH!" It was Adrian, and he also jumped.**

**"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Sirius wanted to know.**

**"Sorry." Apologized Adrian. "Class starts in like, fifteen minutes. I didn't think you'd want to be late."**

**"Oh." Said Sirius. "Thanks.**

**Sirius rushed into his clothes, grabbed his books, and tore off down the hall. It was 9:05 when he reached the classroom and opened the door.**

**The Professor was a ghost, and was ignoring him. "Sorry I'm late." He said, but the ghost just kept talking. He looked around the room, and Alexandra was frantically gesturing for him to sit down. He sat beside her.**

**"He hasn't noticed you." She whispered. **

**"Why not?" He asked.**

**"I don't know. He hasn't noticed anything."**

**"Who is that?" **

**"Professor Binns. He's really boring so far."**

**And boring he certainly was. Sirius felt his eyes drooping and his head nodding as Professor Binns rambled about something or other. As he finally lost the battle to stay awake, class ended.**

**Next came Herbology with Professor Sprout. "Herbology is a study of plants." Professor Sprout said. "And that is what we will be doing in this class." She set them to work studying the plants set on the table before them. "What can you tell me about this plant?"**

**Alexandra raised her hand. "It's green."**

**Students began giggling. "Yes," said Professor Sprout, "it is green. Good observation."**

**"Aren't all plants green?" Asked Anna.**

**Sirius shrugged. **

**Adrian raised his hand. "It has leaves in sets of four."**

**"Good. Anything else?"**

**The girl with pink hair raised her hand. "It smells funny." She wrinkled her nose.**

**"It does have a unique odor, yes." Professor Sprout agreed.**

**Anna poked the plant. "It's soft."**

**"Good." **

**Class was soon over, and Sirius felt a little relieved. Herbology, he decided, wasn't bad, but it definitely wasn't his favorite class.**

**"What do we have next?" Anna asked as they left the classroom.**

**"Potions." Answered Adrian glumly. "With Snape."**

**"Ugh." Said Alexandra.**

**"Not that old bat." Sirius complained.**

**"He does look like a bat, doesn't he?" Anna asked.**

**"Maybe he's a vampire." Alexandra suggested. "Maybe he wants to suck out our blood."**

**"Gross." Said Sirius as Anna and Adrian began laughing. He and Alexandra found themselves joining in.**

**"That isn't funny." A voice said behind them. Sirius turned. It was the red haired girl. Her hands were on her hips, and she looked angry. "In fact, it's very disrespectful to talk about a Professor that way."**

**"Even if it's true?" Asked Alexandra, and the others began laughing again.**

**"What do you know?" The girl asked coldly. "You have only had one class with him."**

**The smile left Alexandra's face. "I know that he hates children and hates his job."**

**"How would you know that?" The girl asked haughtily.**

**"My father knew him." Alexandra said triumphantly, "And he was as hateful then as he is now."**

**"My father knows him too." The girl said. "And far better that yours does if he says that. You shouldn't speak on matters you know nothing about."**

**"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Alexandra hissed. **

**"If it fits." Came the reply.**

**Alexandra drew her wand. The other girl just laughed at her. "What are planning to do with that?"**

**Alexandra frowned, put her wand away, and punched the girl in the face. The girl just stood there and let her. "Who do you think you are?" Alexandra asked. "What's your problem?"**

**"What is going on here?" A cold voice asked. It was Snape, and he looked, if possible, more unhappy than usual as he eyed Alexandra's raised fists, the girl's bloody lip, and the scowls on every face.**

**Sirius looked at Adrian and Anna, knowing the girl would probably get them all in trouble for their earlier comments. He looked at the girl, who was staring at the floor.**

**"I'm waiting." Snape directed his gaze on the girl.**

**She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, looked up, opened her eyes, and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Professor, we were just playing around and got carried away."**

**Snape's eyes narrowed. He didn't believe her. "Are you sure? It looked to me as if a fight were ready to break out. Are you certain you are all right?"**

**The girl laughed. "I'm sure, Professor. I'm perfectly all right."**

**"If you say so." Snape muttered, then swept away.**

**The group was silent until Snape had left. "How come you didn't tell on us?" Adrian asked.**

**Sirius was confused too. It didn't make sense for the girl to first defend Snape and then lie to him. Especially since Alexandra had hit her. **

**The girl shrugged. "There wasn't any reason to. It's not like I was in any danger."**

**"What?" Alexandra asked.**

**"It wouldn't have done any good anyway. He would have just given us detention or taken away points if I had told him we were fighting and what you said. You would dislike him even more, you would be angry with me, and hostility between us would continue, which is unprofitable for those of us sharing a dorm."**

**"Oh." Said Sirius. That made sense, kind of. **

**"Of course, whether you are angry with me or not is unimportant. It would be nice, however, to be friends rather than enemies, even if we do disagree on something." The girl continued.**

**Alexandra rolled her eyes and left. Anna and Adrian exchanged uncertain looks and followed. Sirius was left alone with the girl.**

**"Doesn't it bother you that she hit you?" Sirius asked, not being able to think of anything else to say.**

**The girl shook her head. "No." **

**"Oh. So what's your name?"**

**"Cassiopia."**

**"Cool. I'm Sirius."**

**"I know." Said Cassiopia.**

**"How?" **

**"I was at the sorting, you know."**

**"You remember me from the sorting?" It had been a blur to Sirius. He had no idea who had been sorted into what house other than Anna, Adrian, Alexandra, Cassiopia, and himself.**

**"Yeah. I remember everyone in our year. It might come in handy."**

**"Wow."**

**"He's not all that bad you know, Professor Snape."**

**Sirius wasn't so sure about that. Snape certainly had a dislike for him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Sirius and Cassiopia slipped into the Potion's room just as class was beginning. Snape gave them a warning glance, but said nothing, choosing to call roll. Things went normally until Snape reached Cassiopia's name. **

**He paused for a fraction of a second, then read, "Lupin, Cassiopia."**

**"Present." She replied cheerfully.**

**Sirius simply stared at her. "Lupin?" He whispered.**

**"Shh." She said, then nodded.**

**"As in Professor Lupin?"**

**"Shh." She hissed, more urgently this time, but nodded again.**

**"Is he your dad?" Sirius asked.**

**"Yes." She hissed, burying her head in her book.**

**Sirius looked up to find Snape leaning over the two of them. Sirius gulped.**

**"Put the book down, Miss Lupin." He said softly. **

**Cassiopia did so.**

**"Now," Snape continued, "what is so important that it must be discussed during class and cannot wait until afterwards?" His voice was deadly.**

**Cassiopia looked up at him and smiled. "My name." She answered him.**

**"What about it?"**

**"He was asking if I was related to Professor Lupin."**

**"And?"**

**"And I said yes. I know it isn't life-threatening, Professor, but it wasn't on purpose and isn't going to happen again."**

**Snape stared down at the girl. "Oh?"**

**"Yes, sir." **

**Snape turned away and resumed teaching. As in Science class, Snape did not seem to enjoy teaching Potions. In fact, this class was nearly as miserable as the Science class had been. Sirius was only too grateful to be out of there at the end of the class period.**

**Next, the young Gryffindors had Flying Class. This was something Sirius' had been looking forward to since he had received his schedule. Flying. He already knew he was good, and his father had taught him proper form and such. In fact, Sirius had been flying since his fifth birthday, when his dad had taken Sirius on his broom with him for the first time.**

**Madame Hooch was there, and was lining up students with the school brooms, which were not in the best of shape. Sirius stood between Alexandra and Adrian. Then Sirius realized that there were more brooms than students. In fact, there were twice as many brooms as students.**

**"Aww, not Slytherins!" Muttered Adrian.**

**Following his gaze, Sirius looked to see the Slytherin first years walking in their direction. **

**"Certainly a foul-looking bunch." Alexandra commented as they lined up across from the Gryffindors.**

**Sirius nodded. They certainly were unpleasant. A tall blonde noticed his stare and returned it. She had dark eyes, cold and devoid of any light. They stood locked in an almost glare for several seconds. Then she smirked and turned her attention to Madame Hooch.**

**"Hold your hand above your broom and command firmly, "Up!"**

**Sirius did so, and it came right to him. The blonde also called hers up with ease. **

**Everyone else seemed to be having a bit of trouble, but after a few minutes, the last of them called their brooms up.**

**Madame Hooch then proceeded to show the students how to mount their brooms properly, and complemented Sirius on his form. Then she moved on to correct Cassiopia's grip. **

**"Hands farther apart Miss Lupin." She said, moving Cassiopia's hands the proper distance from each other.**

**Cassiopia sighed. "I hate flying." She muttered with a scowl.**

**"What was that, Miss Lupin?" Hooch asked.**

**"Nothing, Madame Hooch." Cassiopia forced a smile.**

**The rest of the lesson went with ease, aside from snide remarks made by various Slytherins when Adrian nearly fell off his broom from a distance of five feet. In fact, aside from that incident, Sirius found flying the most enjoyable of any class he had had so far.**

**"I hate flying that class." Adrian muttered at dinner. "Did you see all those Slytherins laughing at me?"**

**Anna was trying, in her own way, to console him. "It wasn't just the Slytherins, you know. Some of the Gryffindors were laughing too."**

**"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" he asked.**

**Anna looked surprised. "Of course. That means it's nothing personal."**

**Adrian scowled at his cousin. "I'd ask if you were laughing too, but of course you were."**

**"Of course." Anna replied, matter-of-factly. "It was rather funny that you panicked while only five feet off the ground."**

**Cassiopia sat down across from Sirius. "I didn't think was very funny at all. He could have gotten hurt."**

**Anna scowled at the girl. "Falling from a broom at the height of only five feet is not likely to get one injured."**

**"Perhaps." Conceded Cassiopia. "However, losing control of your broom from any height can prove dangerous. And panicking in flight most certainly does."**

**Adrian stared at his plate, embarrassed. Anna stiffened.**

**"At least **_**he**_** knows how to hold a broom properly, and you weren't much better. I certainly hope **_**you**_** don't consider yourself an expert on flying, because if so, you are sorely mistaken."**

**"I didn't say I was, now did I?" Cassiopia's tone was still conversational, but it had taken a slight edge. "And I was not judging his skill on a broom. I merely stated that I found nothing amusing in the fact that a fellow student could have been harmed."**

**"It was rude, if you ask me."**

**Sirius watched the girls nervously. What was their problem? He caught Adrian's eye, who shrugged. Sirius turned to look at the staff table, hoping the two wouldn't attract the attention of any of the professors.**

**"So I'm the rude one, am I? You are the one who seems to enjoy pointing out the faults of others."**

**"At least I'm not sitting where I wasn't invited."**

**That seemed to offend Cassiopia. "I wasn't aware that a Gryffindor needed an invitation to sit at their own house's table."**

**"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" A boy with green hair interrupted, coming up beside Cassiopia. He didn't look much older than Sirius and the others, maybe a year or two.**

**"No." Snapped Anna. "And if there were, I don't know why you would think it was your business to interfere.**

**Cassiopia winced, but Sirius was certain he had been the only one to see it.**

**The boy straightened up, revealing himself to be rather tall, and answered sharply. "It would be my business to interfere anytime someone were to mess with my sister." He looked at his sister. "What's the problem?"**

**She lifted her head, haughtily. "Nothing, brother. I have simply found myself unwelcome in this group."**

**"I see." He replied. "Then perhaps you would honor **_**us**_** with your presence?" He asked. **

**"I would be delighted." She said, leaving with him. **

**"Weird." Said Anna as they left. "Who was that?"**

**Adrian turned to stare at his cousin. "That was Josh, Anna. Nice going."**

**"Josh who?" Sirius asked.**

**"Joshua Tyner Lupin." Adrian explained. "The only second year Gryffindor that not even seventh year Slytherins will cross. He can be fun, and is definitely smart, but has a nasty temper. He shoved a **_**sixth **_**year up against a wall last year for calling him a freak, because of his hair, you know. Nobody messes with him, or gets on his bad side."**

**"So how do you know him?" Sirius wanted to know.**

**Adrian shrugged. "Melody and Harmony, my sisters, hang out with him for some reason."**

**"They're twins." Anna added.**

**"Yeah." Agreed Adrian. "Anyway, you're lucky nothing happened, Anna, and you know it."**

**"Whatever." Anna mumbled. "What did she want anyway?"**

**"She probably wanted to eat lunch with us." Sirius suggested. **

**"After she almost got us in trouble with Snape? No way."**

**"She did take up for us. And she did say there wasn't any point in not getting along."**

**"Except she took up for Snape. I mean, that's just weird."**

**"She's not all that bad, you know."**

**"How would you know?"**

**"I've talked to her."**

**"Did you invite her to sit with us?" Anna asked.**

**"Why would it matter?" **

**"Because she's a jerk."**

**"Whatever."**

**"Whatever yourself. I'm out of here." Anna got up and stormed out of the Hall. **

**Adrian took one look at Sirius, shrugged, then followed Anna.**

**Alexandra sighed. "I don't like her either, but I'm staying out of this one." She said, leaving the table. "Later."**

**Left alone, Sirius sighed, then also got up and left the Hall. He started walking, not knowing where he was going, just knowing that he was going somewhere. What was Anna's problem? Why had she made such a big deal out of all this? Why had Cassiopia started a fight? Why had both of them been so rude, and why had Adrian taken Anna's side? And what about Alexandra? She had said she was staying out of it, but that seemed to mean she didn't want to hang out with either of them.**

**"Where are you going?" A voice sneered. Sirius looked up to see two of the biggest eleven year olds he had ever seen in his life. Both were Slytherins, judging by their robes.**

**"Look, it's a Gryffindor." One said.**

**"What's it doing down here?" The other asked.**

**"Maybe it's lost. Are you lost?"**

**Sirius gulped. "Maybe. Where am I?" **

**"You're near the dungeons."**

**"And you aren't welcome here."**

**"Fine." Sirius' voice broke. "I'm going. Sorry."**

**The bigger of the two boys raised his wand. **

**"Expelliarmus!" A voice yelled, and the boys' wand flew from their hands and landed neatly in the hand of Professor Snape.**

**"Ten points from Slytherin for dueling in the hall." He said coldly. "Go to your dorm. Mr. Potter, come with me." The two boys wasted no time in leaving.**

**Sirius followed Snape down the hall, wondering what dreadful things Snape had in store for him. Would he be locked in the dungeon? Get detention for a month? Lose a hundred points for his house?**

**Snape stopped abruptly and gave Sirius back his wand. "Fighting in the halls is forbidden, Mr. Potter, and it is unwise to wander the halls alone, especially in this part of the castle."**

**"Yes sir." Sirius answered Snape. "Sorry."**

**"You were very fortunate tonight. I suggest you avoid misters Crabbe and Goyle in the future."**

**"Yes sir."**

**"To your dorm, then." Snape said, and swept down the hall.**

**Sirius could hardly believe his luck. He had gotten off with just a warning, and from Snape no less. It didn't make any sense, though, Sirius thought, for Snape to be nice to him here and mean to him the rest of the time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**Sirius sat down in a seat in the Transfiguration room, where the students would be having their mathematics class. The others still were not talking to him, Alexandra included. It was kind of depressing, not having anyone to talk to or hang around with.**

**"All right, class, let's get started." Sirius looked up to see the red-headed professor. "Officially, I am Professor Fred Weasley. However, you all may call me Fred, or if you insist on being formal, Professor Fred, unless another professor insists that this is disrespectful, in which case you may refer to me as Professor Weasley around said Professor. Understand?"**

**Sirius wondered how many Weasleys there were in this school. And how this one was related to Anna and Adrian. Professor Fred was certainly different from them, and the other Professor Weasley.**

**"Now," Professor Fred continued, "for those of you who are wondering how all these Weasleys here at Hogwarts are related, I will give a brief and confusing explanation.**

**"I am Fred Weasley. I have a daughter named Elisabeth. Professor Hermione Weasley, who teaches Transfiguration, is married to my younger brother Ronald. They have four children, Jacob, Erin, Anna, and Vanessa. Bill Weasley, my older brother who does not work here, and his wife Fleur have two children, Mahayla and Christopher. George Weasley, another brother of mine who does not work here either, and his wife Melissa, have eleven children, Jonah, Micah, Elimilech, Melody, Harmony, Adrian, Victor, Vanessa, Faith, Grace, and Hope.**

**"If you have any other questions about this, or this explanation has only served to confuse you more, you may ask me or any other Weasley to explain later after class. Not that any other Weasleys are required to explain any of this to anyone simply because I said you may ask them.**

**"Now, I was told to inform you of any rules right off the bat. I asked if I had to have rules, and the Headmistress said yes, so, class rules are as follows:**

**"Rule #1. No killing allowed in this class." A few students started to giggle at that.**

**"Rule #2. No knives, spears, bows, arrows, axes, or the like are allowed in this classroom."**

**Anna rolled her eyes. Adrian smirked.**

**"Rule #3. Do not leave this room a mess, or Professor Weasley will kill me and you won't have a math teacher any more."**

**"Moving on to mathematics, or math, as we shall call it for short. Math is very important. You need to be able to count, to be able to pay for the things you buy, and to be able to complete more complex potions assignments involving double batches or even half-size batches. Thus, we have this class. Now, not all of you will find numbers and all that exciting. For those of you who do, good for you. For the rest of you, we will try to keep this class fun.**

**"When I asked where to start for this class, they told me to start at the beginning, but hopefully you can all count to ten. If you cannot count to ten, please say so." **

**No one spoke.**

**"Congratulations, then." Said Professor Fred. "You already have tonight's homework finished. Now, I do have a test, but no fear, it is only to find out what you do not know, so it is expected for you to miss at least several questions. Whenever you have finished and turned in your test, you may go."**

**Professor Fred handed out the test papers, and everyone got to work. Sirius found most of the questions easy, since he had actually gone to a muggle school up to last year and had had math classes before. In fact, he found that he only had trouble with a few questions.**

**Sirius finished his test and left the class.**

**Professor Fred's attempted explanation of the Weasley family had only left him even more confused. How many brothers did Professor Fred have? Did he have any sisters? How many Weasleys were there anyway?**

**Sirius was pondering that question as he turned the corner and bumped into a person. A big person. Crabbe. And Goyle was with him. Great.**

**"Watch it!" Snarled Crabbe.**

**"You again?" Asked Goyle.**

**"It's the Potter boy." Crabbe sneered. **

**"Well, we'll have to teach him a lesson about messing with people, won't we?"**

**For the second time that week, wands were raised. Sirius pulled his out, bracing himself. Remembering the spell from DADA, Sirius aimed his wand at Crabbe. "Expelliarmus!"**

**He shouted.**

**Crabbe's wand flew from his hand, but that still left Sirius Goyle to deal with. **

**"Expelliarmus!" Sirius' wand went flying. Crabbe and Goyle advanced menacingly.**

**"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" It was Remus, from the bookshop. He looked a little healthier than he had last time Sirius had seen him, but still looked a bit sick.**

**Crabbe and Goyle turned and stared at Remus. "No." Crabbe said.**

**Remus nodded. "Glad to hear it. Especially since fighting in the halls is forbidden." He noticed Sirius. "Ah, Sirius. Perhaps you could help me. I'm looking for Professor Snape."**

**Sirius didn't want to go see Snape, but on second thought, he didn't want to stick around Crabbe and Goyle. "Right. This way." He said, leading Remus down the hall.**

**"So, how are you enjoying school?" Remus asked.**

**"I like it so far. Except my friends and I are having a fight." Sirius didn't know why he had told Remus that, it had just kind of slipped out.**

**"A fight? What about?"**

**"Well, there's this girl in our house, and Anna and the others don't like her, mainly because she likes Snape, and she wanted to sit with us, but Anna said she couldn't, then after she had left I wanted to know why she couldn't and Anna got mad at me and Adrian was on her side, of course, and Alexandra didn't want to get involved so she's avoiding all of us."**

**"What about the girl?" Remus asked.**

**"She left with her older brother."**

**"Oh." Remus was silent for a moment. "I wouldn't worry too much. In a few days you guys will realize you still like each other, make amends, and be friends again."**

**"You think so?" Sirius asked.**

**"Of course." Remus grinned. "That's the way school is."**

**"Oh." The two walked along in silence. **

**"I think I can find my way from here, Sirius, thank you." Remus said after a few minutes. "And anyway, you wouldn't want to be late for dinner."**

**"You're welcome." Said Sirius. "Nice seeing you again, Remus." **

**"Nice seeing you too." With that Remus headed of in the direction of the dungeons.**

**It wasn't until he was in bed that night that he wondered why Remus had wanted to see Snape. And why had he come at dinner? Snape usually ate with the rest of the staff in the Great Hall, but he hadn't tonight. Had they arranged to meet tonight? If so, why? Why would anyone want to meet with Snape? **


End file.
